dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Taco Tuesday
After being caught trying to dine and dash at an Italian restaurant, Red and Blue are-a forced-a to-a deliver-a pizza-a to some hungry drunk bitches. Molto Bene! Transcript (Red and Blue are eating pizzas, possibly Ninja Pizzas.) Blue: I just got my car washed by sorority girls. It's the best! Red: I just got my dick washed by some sorority girls, it's the breast. (Munches down his pizza and gets a perplexed look from Blue.) Blue: So I don't want you to get any of your shit all over my car. Especially your shit! (Red responds to this by farting.) Gelato Bete: Alright-o. It'll be eighty-seven dollars. Blue: Thanks for buying lunch, man... For once.. Red: I thought you said you're getting lunch! Blue: What?! I didn't bring any money! Red: I never have money! Gelato Bete: If you-a don't-a have-a the money, you get to work at the kitchens. Red & Blue: Wha! Gelato Bete: Work-a in-a the kitchen! Mama a-these two suck-a faces a-no pay for their meal-a. Mama: Then you got-a make-a the pizza! Red: I'm-a too young-a to make-a the pizza! (To Blue) Sorry, it's really catchy. Gelato Bete: You gotta make fourteen pizzas for this hungry drunk-a bitches. (Time Lapse to a place called Lez where two women are making out and one is puking.) Purple woman: Guys, I just ordered pizza, WHOOO! Pink woman: Body shots! (All of the women cheer.) (Back to Red and Blue in the pizza kitchen) Blue: Okay, we can do this, we'll just roll out the dough. Red: Yo, what's this thing do?'' (Drags a pizza cutter across where his fingers would be )'' AAARGHHH! (Blood spurts out of his arm in a constant stream.) Blue:'' (over Red's screaming)'' Oh. My. God! (Screams.) You're getting it all over the pizza! Red:'' (still screaming)'' I'm making red sauce! Blue: (panicky) ''Here's some napkins. Get the napkins in there! ''(He gags.) I think I'm gonna be sick. Red: (looking faint) I think I'm gonna be dead. (Collapses.) Gelato Bete: Mama-mia, the nice-a pizza, now you got-a the two minute-e to take it to those bitches. Blue: Don't we need to bake it? Gelato Bete: No, no, you never cook it, get out of here! (Blue walks off of the screen.) Mama: Gelato, you never make a boy that-a beautiful. Gelato Bete: I'm sorry mama! Mama: ¿Ravioli? (Crushes Gelato Bete between her breasts.) (Cuts to a scene outside the diner with Red and Blue rushing into Blue's car. Red is sitll bleeding.) Red: Driver! Blue: There's no way you're driving my car! (Time lapse. Red is driving pretty crazily.) '' Blue: How did this happen! Mr. Dingleberry: Hey, guys, ''(gets run over by Red) aghh...'' (The car comes back, and Red and Blue dismount). Blue: Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! Red: Get the body! No evidence, get the body! Blue: What are you doing, man? Red: I dunno, drive away, drive away! ''(Red and Blue re-enter the car speeding away.) Blue: Oh my god, that was close, we can't do that again! (The car jolts and Red and Blue gasp) (Time lapse) Blue: Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! (Blue grabs the body and throws it into the back of the car. The car is then shown with Blue and Red panicking, and two bodies in the back, as well as Red's blood over the driver's window). AAGGGHH! (The car hits a green person) Blue: Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck! (Red is shown in the front waiting calmly.) No, no, no, noooo! (Blue is shown putting yet another body into the back of the car. He is then shown crying while Red points out his next victim. Next he hits a tan person on the sidewalk and cooly backs up right over the body. Blue cries as he loads the body in the back while Red sits in the front calmly smoking a joint.) Red: This is a huge problem! Blue: Yeah, there's like twenty dead people in my car! Red: No, I don't think we're going to get a tip! Blue: Well what are we going to do? Red: I got an idea. (Red drives the car to the edge of the cliff, then Red and Blue jump out of the car with a pizza box, letting it fall off the cliff) Blue: Oh no!'' (The car's shadow is shown over an elementary school.) (Camera change, the shadow is now on a Baby Panda Sanctuary - 6 pandas in all.)'' OH NO! (Shadow approaches a building titled "Lez".) Oh, that's fine. Purple: Well... I guess there's no pizza, like.. What are we gonna eat? Maroon-ish: Let's eat eachother! Out!! Pink woman: TACO TUESDAY! (The car crashes into Lez, and a large explosion occurs followed by a faint cry.) Blue: You blew up my car, man! Red: Well at least we got pizza! Blue: Ugh, dude! That's made outta blood and napkins! Red: Pizza, pizza, mo-mizza, bo-na-na-fanna, bo-'cannabalism' -Episode ends- Triva *The credits section of this episode are messed up because they forgot Pussy Magnet in it, the episodes are marked as 29, 30, 31 instead of 30, 31, and 32. And Losing Streakers is named Kung Fu Winners and finally for some reason Pleasure Cruise is in the credits even though it's four episodes behind. *Blue's licsence plate says Han Solo *The name Lez might be short for Lesbian. *Gelato has a mother and owns a pizza restuarant. *Red's bleeding stopped quite quickly, but continues once more then finally stops. *After a while of running people over Red make it an effort to run them over. *A lot of force must have gone into the pizza cutter to be able to have cut Red deeply enough to sever his main veins and arteries, causing the blood to spurt out. *The second episode that appeared the day before it aired on YouTube. Possibly that from now on, they'll air the new episode before the daily release. *This is the first time for a character being cannibal for a bit. *This is Gelato's second apperance of the show. The first time being shown on Pleasure Cruise. *This episode and Pussy Magnet are so far the only two episodes to feature homosexual moments. **Both episodes feature lesbians. Recurring Gags Auto-Tune Use *none. Red Floating *none. Episode Ending *Just like Pussy Magnet, normal letter I's, the Dick Figures logo shakes, and the Episode Ending is dextended. The Last Line Being Cut *none. Video Category:season 4 Category:Episodes